Body Language
by GranddaugtherOgg
Summary: A collection of erotic shorts. One Tumblr reader was nice enough to ask me: how would the Horsemen react to their SO giving them morning sex? Read on to find out!


**1\. War**

War woke up to find your lips firmly wrapped around his cock. He gave out a surprised, sleepy grunt, but made no attempt to interrupt you.

His morning wood could be used to hammer nails with. Also, he's very excitable (as expected of a perpetual twenty-something on steroids), so it didn't take long until his sighs gave way to much more explicit noise.

He's got such a beautiful voice.

You savoured his lengthy, breathless moans, smiling as much as it is possible when your mouth's chock full.

Finally, his large body got all tense, those blue eyes shot wide awake. You could feel him swelling in your mouth - and then trembling with the upcoming release.

Suddenly there was so much wetness; you weren't able to swallow it all.

You laughed breathlessly, wiped your face with the back of your hand and threw him a satisfied grin.

He sat up and looked at you with tenderness, completely awake and a little flushed.

„You're wild," he said with his voice still hoarse from sleep and put his good hand on your glistening cheek. „And I love you."

**2\. Strife**

Strife is a heavy sleeper. It usually takes a lot of wooing for him to wake up. You tried a hands-on approach, but he was still snoring profusely.

You decided it's time for some persuasion and dived under the bedsheets.

You administered the usual treatment for quite some time with subpar effects, when his hand shot from nowhere and threw the cover away.

Suddenly you were eye to eye with a very much awake Strife. He sported an impressive bedhead – strands of short hair pointing at all directions, moving softly like seaweed underwater. He had a shit-eating grin on his face.

„Babe," he said. „Not like this. Get on the disco stick."

„But you're still half soft" you murmured, stating the obvious.

„That's because I'm still one leg in Valhalla" he quipped. Strife was the only guy you've ever met who could take a remark like that in his stride.

He had zero insecurities considering his sexual performance. And you adored it.

„But seeing you on top of me… that would make a _dead man_ rise."

You sat on him and did as he requested. It took some tinkering, but finally, you got Strife's cock inside of you. And as soon as your warmth embraced him in a welcoming manner– he got way hard. It was such a sudden change in volume that you gave out a small surprised cry.

„Now what did I tell you?" He sighed and grabbed on the wooden bed headboard so hard that it crackled between his fingers.

His golden eyes glinted with joy.

„Ride on."

**3\. Fury**

Fury is not a morning person.

You knew that, but she looked just so adorable, lying on her back, those long limbs splayed across the bed, the otherwise glorious hair a mess.

She snored a little - as usual. You always thought it to be cute.

You carefully moved the duvet away and kissed her inner thigh. No response.

You kissed the soft folds of her womanhood then. Still nothing.

You decided it's a go big or go home situation, spread them a little with two fingers - and seriously got to kissing.

„What the hell?…" is not something you would like to hear from your lover first thing in the morning. Or second for that matter.

You stopped what you were doing and risked a furtive look.

Fuy was awake at last; her beautiful lips a little swollen from sleep, those pearlescent eyes still murky and unfocused.

She wasn't thrilled. That much was obvious.

„What are you doing?"

„I'm waking you up", you answered with bravado and shot her a probing smile. „You were so beautiful I just couldn't help myself."

„Oh." She rubbed her eyes and sighed, visibly confounded. „Look. I…I appreciate that, but for Creator's mercy – can I have my coffee first?"

„Yes, Fury," you said meekly.

You scurried off, prepared two coffees and brought them back to bed.

After Fury was done with her cup, she suddenly embraced you, pulled you in with newfound vigour and kissed you senseless.

„Now", she said while you were catching your breath, „Get back to what you were doing."

**4\. Death**

Death is such a silent sleeper you can never really tell whether he's actually awake or not. This time you decided that he's not.

And cheerfully proceeded to change this state of affairs with your mouth. He didn't seem to notice at all.

_Can a sleeping man even be that hard?_ You pondered while putting your lips and tongue to solid use.

You were so focused that you didn't register a pair of piercing, fiery eyes flashing wide open. It was more of a change in energy.

Death was still perfectly silent. That predator-like stealthiness of his always impressed you. Even if it did freak you out a little.

His large hand rested on the top of your head. You took it as a signal of denial and started to fret. You let go and wiped your lips hastily.

„What, I shouldn't? I'm sorry…"

His hand increased its pressure, making your mouth slide down on his very erect dick. It was a gesture that left little room for doubt.

_Oh_, you thought and went back to sucking.

Death can be a frustrating lover because he seldom makes any sounds.

But you've known him for quite some time and learned to notice those telltale changes in his breathing pattern, all the subtle ways in which his body gets taut when pleasure sweeps in.

His orgasm was long and hard; for once, he shook spasmodically all over.

You let his cock slide out of your lips at the very last moment and Death's cum splashed on your exposed skin. You liked it that way. It was so warm.

„Good morning, sunshine!" you chuckled, your lips still wet with his delight.

He gave you a smile. You weren't aware that those sharp features can even produce such a tender expression.

He sat up, cupped your face in his hands and pressed his forehead to yours.

„Thank you" he whispered.


End file.
